Amor correspondido
by Natsumi-kuchiki
Summary: "Kise Ryouta jamás había estado tan feliz en toda su vida. Después de tantas confusiones y de tanto malestar que había sentido sobre su pecho, finalmente sabía que su amor era correspondido" KisexKasamatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Les traigo aquí mis más reciente creación (?). Bah, en realidad, ni siquiera es tan reciente, lo empecé hace unos meses en el descanso del trabajo, pero estuvo detenido por los exámenes. En fin, está dedicado a mi pareja favorita KisexKasamatsu. Espero les guste :)

Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen. Los mismos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

La primera vez que los vio juntos fue cuando estaba en clase de historia. Debido a que la misma le resultaba totalmente aburrida y, de hecho, toda actividad escolar que no estuviese relacionada con el deporte le resultaba tediosa, intentaba distraerse mirando a la ventana, encontrando a muchos de sus senpai teniendo clase de educación física. No tardó en encontrar a Moriyama y Kobori, pero le extrañó no ver al capitán del equipo de basquetball con ellos. Lo buscó con la mirada, notando su presencia un poco más alejada del grupo, hablando con una chica. En realidad, era la chica que hablaba con él. La poca habilidad de Kasamatsu con el sexo opuesto era bien conocida por los cinco abridores del club de baloncesto de Kaijou. La situación le resultó un poco cómica. No podía escucharlos, pero no lo necesitaba. Sabía leer las acciones y expresiones de la gente. La chica buscaba llamar su atención y el mayor sólo quería salir de esa situación, no porque la chica le disgustase, sino porque tenía un problema mayor de timidez con las mujeres.

-Gambare senpai...- murmuró mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando las semanas pasaron, la situación ya no le pareció tan cómica. La joven seguía aprovechando las clases de educación física para entablar conversación con el pelinegro y éste, con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, por lo que empezaba a corresponderle. Incluso los había visto conversar fuera del aula de la chica durante la semana. Por lo general, Kise jamás tenía que preocuparse si alguna mujer se acercaba a Kasamatsu, la vergüenza innata de éste se encargaba de alejarlas a los pocos días, pero este caso era diferente. Era la primera vez que el modelo sentía cierta inseguridad, la cual no quería catalogar de "celos", aunque muy en el fondo sabía que de eso trataba. Cuando Moriyama-senpai le contó, poco después, que la chica se le había declarado a su senpai, esa inseguridad creció y terminó por convertirse en una fea y extraña sensación sobre su pecho.

Ese día recibió constantes réplicas de su entrenador e incluso de sus compañeros, por la falta de concentración que tenía durante el entrenamiento. Fallaba tiros, perdía pases, incluso a veces cuando botaba el balón escapaba de sus manos. No parecía ser ese mismo as que tantas victorias le había dado a Kaijou. Por supuesto, tampoco faltaron los golpes de su capitán.

Al final del entrenamiento, regresó a su casa junto a Kasamatsu-senpai, como siempre hacía, ya que ambos vivían para el mismo lado. Por extraño que fuese, especialmente con alguien tan escandaloso como Kise, el silencio reinó en esos momentos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre, Kise?

El modelo parpadeó

-¿Por qué Kasamatsu-senpai piensa que me ocurre algo?

-No me vengas con eso-frunció el entrecejo- Has estado muy extraño hoy. Si vuelves a estar así de distraído durante los entrenamientos te patearé.

-¡Pero si ya me has pateado todo el día de hoy, senpai!- y en respuesta a ello recibió un pequeña patada en sus piernas, no lo suficientemente agresiva para hacerlo trastabillar, pero si lo suficiente para quejarse un poco- No ocurre nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

-Deberías descansar un poco. Te he dicho que no deberías trabajar tanto, aún estás en el instituto y…- pero antes de poder terminar fue interrumpido por el modelo.

-No es eso. No he tenido demasiadas sesiones de fotos en este mes.

-¿Entonces qué es?

El silencio reinó nuevamente, pero pronto fue interrumpido por el mayor.

-No fue sólo en el entrenamiento. Vienes todos los días a la hora del almuerzo a molestar y comer conmigo, hoy ni siquiera apareciste y ahora estás más callado que de costumbre.

-Pensé que comerías con Tachibana-senpai- soltó rápidamente sorprendiéndose por la tonalidad despectiva en que lo había dicho. No planeaba hacerlo así.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? De todas maneras, ¿Por qué pensaste que almorzaría con ella?

-Se te ha declarado ¿no?

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo lo has…- se interrumpió a su mismo, siendo la respuesta a ello muy obvia- ¡Ese Moriyama es un boca floja! Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

-No estoy enfadado, senpai- se encoje de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto

Pero a Kasamatsu no le había convencido del todo esa respuesta. Sin embargo no pudo ahondar más en el tema debido a que, para la suerte de Kise, ya habían llegado al punto del recorrido donde separaban sus caminos. El pelinegro le dio un último golpe a su kohai y luego se despidió.

-Si mañana sigues actuando así de extraño, te daré más de esos

Kise rió levemente. El mayor hablaba enserio. Tendría varios moretones de seguir así y para la vida de un modelo, aquello no era muy conveniente. Pero no podía ignorar del todo esa sensación que invadía su pecho y que le causaba un gran pesar.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con naturalidad. Kise había logrado disfrazar toda sensación negativa tras una amplia sonrisa. Nadie notó la mentira tras su escandaloso entusiasmo que simulaba su usual felicidad. Probablemente el hecho de tener la mente ocupada en los exámenes de la escuela y a que nadie, incluso Moriyama quien era el que traía los chismes de los miembros del club, mencionó nada más respecto a la chica que se había declarado al pelinegro, lo ayudaron a mantener su mentira.

Sin embargo, toda mentira tiene patas cortas y la suya terminó cuando a la semana siguiente los resultados de los exámenes llegaron.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo vas a reprobar historia?!

El modelo recibió un golpe de su capitán a modo de castigo mientras los demás miembros se reunían a su alrededor.

-Será un problema si Kise no puede jugar en los siguientes partidos.- comentó Moriyama llevándose una mano al mentón- Mira que sacar peor nota que Hayakawa es todo un logro.

-¡Debe(s) poner (m)ás en(t)usiamo!

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien como tú, Hayakawa-senpai Uu

-Pero, aún puede hacer el recuperatorio ¿verdad?- recordó Kobori- Si lo aprueba debería estar bien.

-¡A(s)í es, aú(n) puedes (t)omar el rebo(t)e!

-¡No compares esto con el baloncesto, idiota! –el número 4 de Kaijou miró al rubio con el seño fruncido- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo estás preparándote para eso?

-Bueno…-se rascó la nuca-… la verdad es que no tomé muchos apuntes en clase, así que es difícil prepararse.

Recibió otro golpe por parte del mayor.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacías durante la clase?!

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Kise ante ese interrogante fue algo que no pudo decir en voz alta. Aunque probablemente si Kasamatsu supiese que la razón de su mala calificación era él y su constantes encuentros con Tachibana-senpai en clase de educación física, la situación sería algo diferente. Eso sí, los golpes de su capitán hacia él seguirían estando.

-Esto no parece llevarnos a ningún lado. Por cierto, Kasamatsu, tú eras bastante bueno en historia de primer año ¿verdad?

Kobori asintió apoyando las palabras de Moriyama.

-Algo así- respondió cruzándose de brazos. Ya se imaginaba a lo que su compañero quería llegar.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le ayudas?

El capitán chasqueó la lengua con algo de molestia y luego miró al rubio. Suspiró con resignación. Era evidente que no tenía otra opción.

* * *

¿Cómo se suponía que se concentraría? Era domingo, el día de descanso del Instituto, pero pese a que acostumbraba a hacer cosas divertidas, ese día fue diferente. Tenía que estudiar para el próximo examen y su capitán se estaba asegurado de que lo hiciese. Había ido hasta su casa para enseñarle con paciencia y a veces no tanta paciencia. Pero, siendo sincero, estando ambos, solos en su habitación, concentrarse en la historia japonesa le resultaba algo difícil.

-Oi! No he venido hasta aquí sólo para que me andes ignorando. Al menos préstame atención

-Lo siento, senpai. Me distraje un poco.

El pelinegro suspiró con resignación. Había escuchado que los modelos podían ser cabezas huecas, pero nunca pensó que realmente fuese así.

-¿Qué es lo último que has escuchado?

-Algo de un cuco

El rubio recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza mientras el mayor frunció el seño y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡¿Desde hace cuanto que estás ignorándome?! ¡Se supone que ya íbamos por Sekigahara! ¡¿Sabes que si no apruebas no podrás jugar en los siguientes partidos, verdad?!

-L-lo siento…

En esos momentos la puerta de su habitación fue abierta, dejando ver una figura femenina de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado y ojos avellanas, de apariencia similar a la del modelo, pero con rasgos más adultos.

-Tadaima Ryou-chan~ ¡Ara! Pero si es Kasamatsu-kun~

-Okaeri onee-san

-Buenas tardes Kise-san-Kasamatsu hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, mostrándose ligeramente incómodo.

No era la primera vez que veía a la hermana mayor de Kise, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse algo incómodo con su presencia. Era una mujer demasiado entusiasta y extrovertida, algo que para su timidez innata no era conveniente enfrentar.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre- vuelve su mirada a los apuntes de ambos- ¿Están estudiando? Oka-san dijo que reprobaste historia Ryou-chan. Debes esforzarte más.

-Kasamatsu-senpai me está enseñando.

-Ya veo ¡Ah! ¡Pero no le has servido nada! ¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres Ryou-chan?- regañó la mujer- Enseguida les traeré algo de comer y tomar. Perdona al distraído de Ryou-chan, Kasamatsu-kun.

-Está bien, no hace falta que… -antes de poder terminar su frase, la mujer ya había salido de la habitación. Suspiró nuevamente y tomó sus viejos apuntes- Volvamos a Nobunaga.

-Hai

La lección continuó, pero pocos minutos después fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la hermana mayor de Kise. Al final, ambos decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Poco después de probar el primer bocado de las galletas que la hermana del rubio había traído, Kasamatsu suspiró. Realmente le estaba costando enseñarle a Kise, era como si jamás hubiese asistido a clase. Después de horas de estar allí, todavía seguían en el período Sengoku.

-Enserio ¿Qué es lo que hacías en clase de historia? Realmente no habías anotado nada, ni siquiera recuerdas lo que se dio en la clase ¿verdad?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el modelo decidió responder a la pregunta.

-Es porque en clase de historia siempre veía a Kasamatsu-senpai hablar con Tachibana-senpai.- respondió con una sinceridad sorprendente.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Y por qué siempre nos veías?- una idea vino a su mente y finalmente lo comprendió. La razón por la que Kise se estaba comportando tan raro con él últimamente- Kise ¿A ti te gusta Tachibana?

El modelo lo miró incrédulo. ¿Gustarle ella? No, eso definitivamente no era. Lo miró fijamente, el mayor lo miraba con seriedad. Fue, entonces, cuando Kise notó una pequeña miga cerca de la boca ajena. Sonrió con algo de resignación. Si ya había llegado hasta ahí, no estaba bien echarse para atrás ¿verdad? Se acercó a su capitán, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal, y lamió su piel, para quitar aquella molesta miga.

-No me gusta Tachibana-senpai. Me gusta Kasamatsu-senpai.

El silencio y la quietud de ambos cuerpos duró unos pocos minutos. El mayor tardó, pero finalmente reaccionó, empujado a su kohai, a modo de alejarlo de él, con el rostro completamente rojo y el seño fruncido, llevándose una mano a la boca, se levantó de su lugar.

-Q-quedate con mis apuntes

-Senpai… está bien- sonrió de manera algo dolida frente al rechazo mientras el pelinegro salía prácticamente corriendo del lugar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente, mostrándose una vez más la figura de su hermana.

-Ryou-chan ¿Pasó algo? Kasamatsu-kun se fue muy rápido ¿Pelearon?

Pese a que su hermana le hablaba, él no la escuchó. Sólo se maldecía a si mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Eso podría arruinar su amistad y afectar su relación como compañeros de equipo. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera. Se levantó rápidamente del lugar y salió corriendo de su casa, obviando todo lo que su hermana le decía, sólo para alcanzar a quien acababa de irse, pero no tuvo suerte con ello… él ya se había ido lejos.

-¿Oh? ¿Tu no eres Kise-kun?

No pudo reconocer la voz femenina detrás suyo, así que decidió voltear, encontrándose con un rostro familiar. ¿Qué tanta mala suerte podía tener en un día?

* * *

Bueno, obviamente no termina aquí. Sigue en el capítulo 2 que ya lo tengo escrito, pero porque soy malvada lo subiré después muajajajaja (?).

Antes que nada, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones. Para lo que se preguntan que es eso del cuco que menciona Kise y que tiene que ver la historia japonesa con ello, les comento que hay una poesía japonesa que es usada para explicar las distintas personalidades de los tres unificadores de Japon que aparecieron durante el período sengoku. La misma es la siguiente:

Si el cuco no canta, mátalo (Oda Nobunaga)

Si el cuco no canta, convéncelo (Hideyoshi Toyotomi)

Si el cuco no canta, espera (Tokugawa Ieyasu)

La batalla de Sekigahara marca el inicio del período Edo y el fin de la guerra interna en Japón, siendo posterior a la aparición de los unificadores y permitiendo que el último de éstos, Tokugawa Ieyasu, llegar al poder. Por eso Kasamatsu se enoja al ver que Kise sólo lo ha escuchado hasta la aparición de los unificadores cuando él ya iba explicando Sekigahara.

Bueno, después de la mini clase de historia japonesa, me despido de ustedes. Si les ha gustado dejen review, please :)

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!

Tal como lo prometí! Vengo con la segunda parte del fanfiction! No se preocupen, no me había olvidado de él, es sólo que estuve un poco ocupada en estos días xDU. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: shonen ai. Relación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta este género, no leas.

Pareja: KisexKasamatsu

Declaimer: Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Sólo los OC (en este caso, Tachibana) son de mi creación

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado allí? Se le había declarado a su senpai y éste lo había rechazado, entonces se encontró a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, pero ella fue astuta y logró arrastrarlo hasta el borde de la fuente del parque, donde ahora la estaba esperando. Comenzaba a pensar que tantos golpes recibidos en su tiempo en Kaijou, estaban comenzando a afectarle el cerebro. Realmente era un idiota.

-Toma- dijo ella acercandole la lata de un refresco

-Gracias Tachibana-senpai.

La mujer sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras abría su propia bebida y tomaba un sorbo, produciéndose un pequeño espacio donde ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que ella lo hizo.

-El chico que salió corriendo de tu casa antes de que tu salieses… era Kasamatsu ¿verdad?

-Si…- su expresión se volvió ligeramente triste

-¿Se han peleado?

-No exactamente

Nuevamente hubo un silencio incómodo.

-No sé lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, pero… -antes de que pudiese terminar su frase se vio interrumpida

-Es probable que pronto lo sepas ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró sin comprender

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Es obvio - se encogió de hombros- Si ustedes están saliendo…

-Eso es lo que me gustaría- ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió- ¿No te lo ha dicho? Él me rechazó

Los ojos del modelo se abrieron grandes, al escuchar eso. Estaba sorprendido ¿Por qué su senpai la había rechazado?

-Él ya tiene a alguien más…- la estudiante continuó hablando con algo de melancolía- Ya lo había notado, que sus ojos siempre miraban a alguien y que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, hablaba de esa persona. Pensé que tendría una oportunidad, pero no hay manera de competir.

Otra vez sintió esa opresión en su pecho. El alivio que experimentó por unos segundos al escuchar que Tachibana-senpai había sido rechazada por el capitán de baloncesto, se desvaneció rápidamente. ¿Así que Kasamatsu-senpai tenía a otra persona? ¿Cómo fue que él jamás lo notó? Ahora se sentía más idiota.

-Es una chica afortunada…- murmuró el modelo

Tachibana rió levemente, haciendo que el otro levantase la vista y la mirase con algo de confusión.

-Yo nunca dije que fuese una chica. Dime Kise-kun, a ti también te gusta Kasamatsu ¿verdad?

El susodicho se sobresaltó ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

-¡¿C-como es que lo sabes?!

Ella volvió a reir levemente

-Obviamente tengo que mantener vigilada a la competencia.

¿Competencia? ¿Él? Se sentía muy confundido.

-¿Aún no te das cuenta Kise-kun? La persona que Kasamatsu quiere eres tu

-Eso es imposible- negó con la cabeza- él me rechazó también.

Ella fue la sorprendida ahora.

-¿¡Te le has declarado?!- tardó unos pocos minutos en recobrar la compostura- De todas maneras, estoy segura de que Kasamatsu no ha rechazado a Kise-kun. Pienso que es más probable que Kise-kun se haya declarado impulsivamente y haya activado la timidez innata de Kasamatsu.

-Es cierto… Espera, ¿¡Cómo sabes que me he declarado de manera impulsiva?!

-Es porque eso es algo que Kise-kun definitivamente haría. Siempre que actúas eres muy impulsivo.

-Me has observado bien ¿verdad Tachibana-senpai?

-Por supuesto. Debo conocer muy bien a mis enemigos ¿verdad?

-¿No te tomas eso muy enserio? Me asustas un poco, Tachibana-senpai

Ella rió y él la acompañó poco después.

-Pero es enserio, Kise-kun. Deberías darle un poco de tiempo. Estoy segura de que Kasamatsu no te ha rechazado, ni lo hará.

-Confiaré en tus palabras, Tachibana-senpai

-No deberías. Soy tu peor enemigo ¿recuerdas?- ella rió

Así como pasó el fin de semana, los exámenes llegaron y, aunque su mente lo arrastraba un poco a distraerse y dar vueltas sobre las palabras dichas por Tachibana-senpai, se vio forzado a concentrarse ante la idea de no poder jugar los partidos en caso de desaprobar. Así también pasó la semana de exámenes y durante ese tiempo, Kasamatsu y él actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ambos seguían con su rutina y se trataban como siempre lo hacían, como si el rubio jamás se hubiese declarado. Pero eso terminó cuando la semana de exámenes llegó a su fin. Kise consideró que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente. Debía intentarlo una vez más.

La mañana de ese día se levantó exageradamente temprano y tuvo que esperar a que fuese un horario razonable para enviar un e-mail a su capitán, pidiéndole que rompieran con lo cotidiano y que, a la hora del almuerzo, fuese a verlo a la azotea de la escuela.

La mañana y las clases matutina fueron sencillamente interminables para el rubio. Observaba en el enorme y viejo reloj de la pared del aula cada minuto que pasaba y, a veces, sacaba su celular en clases, a escondidas, sólo para corroborar que el horario fuese correcto. No prestó atención a nada más que a las manecillas del reloj, sabiendo que eso le costaría caro a la hora de hacer los próximos exámenes, pero ahora no podía preocuparse por eso. Tenía otra cosa más importante en mente.

La tortura, para su suerte, llegó a su fin y el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo finalmente sonó. Entonces, como si su vida dependiese de ello, salió disparado del aula, incluso pasó del grupo de fans que se habían amontonado en la puerta del aula para verlo. Era extraño, él siempre se detenía a saludarlas y a darles algún que otro autógrafo. Pero ese día tenía que ocuparse de algo mucho más importante.

Cuando llegó a la azotea de la escuela, se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba allí. Había salido tan apurado de las clases que no había dado tiempo aún a que llegara su invitado. Entonces, aprovechó los minutos que pasaron para practicar una vez más, mentalmente, que es lo que diría. No quería actuar impulsivamente otra vez, así que esta vez lo había planificado todo. Sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro cruzó el umbral de la puerta, su mente quedó en blanco y todo lo que había planeado simplemente quedó en el olvido.

-Ahí estás Kise-se acercó a su compañero- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué querías que nos encontráramos aquí?

Ahí estaba otra vez. Kasamatsu actuaba como si nada realmente hubiese ocurrido. Eso comenzaba a enojarlo.

-Ya sabes porque Senpai ¡Deja de actuar como si no supieras nada! Es molesto…

El mayor se mostró un poco sorprendido y algo contrariado con las palabras de su kohai. Sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno y esperó a que el rubio terminase de desahogarse.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿Te lo he dicho, verdad? He dicho que senpai me gusta, pero hasta ahora no he recibido una respuesta tuya, Kasamatsu-senpai. Estar con senpai no es como antes, se ha vuelto incómodo, necesito una respuesta ahora.- otra vez estaba actuando impulsivamente

-¡¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que sea incómodo?!- suspiró con resignación e intentó retomar su compostura, observando al menor- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen? Hoy te entregaban los resultados ¿no?

-Senpai, no cambies de te…!- pero antes de terminar su frase fue interrumpido

-Te estoy preguntando cómo te fue en el examen- Esta vez su voz sonó más fuerte y su expresión se mantuvo seria.

Kise lo miró por unos segundos y se rindió. Suspiró con tristeza. Debía tomar eso como un rechazo ¿verdad?

-Bien. Me he sacado un 82 gracias a los apuntes de senpai...- respondió un poco cabizbaja

-Ya veo…

El as de Kaijou escuchó los pasos de su capitán, acercándose y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, notó como tiraba de su corbata, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia él y finalmente sintió el contacto húmedo de sus labios. Se sorprendió y tardó en reaccionar, pero correspondió a los pocos segundos, profundizando dicho contacto. Pocos minutos después se separaron. Se vieron a los ojos. Kise realmente estaba sorprendido, pero se sentía muy feliz. Kasamatsu lo miró por unos seguros y luego volteó, aparentando algo de molestia por todo.

-Felicitaciones por lo del examen- el modelo pudo jurar ver su rostro enrojecido (o, al menos, la pequeña parte del rostro que podía ver, siendo que el otro estaba de espaldas).

-Senpai!- Sonrió y se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo por la espalda, con un aire de entusiasmo y corazones a su alrededor.

No podía evitarlo. Kise Ryouta jamás había estado tan feliz en toda su vida. Después de tantas confusiones y de tantas opresiones que había sentido en su pecho, finalmente sabía que su amor era correspondido.

* * *

Fin xD.

Creo que esta parte me quedó más cortita que la anterior. Aunque en realidad, se suponía que sería un oneshot, pero me quedó tan largo que me vi obligada a dividirlo en dos capítulos xDU.

Espero les haya gustado. n_n. Intentaré escribir algo más de ellos, ya que son mi pareja favorito.

Antes de despedirme contesto review:

Once L: Gracias por el apoyo. Que bueno que te haya gustado y lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el cap u_u.

Tsu-chin: Pensé que era la única a la que le gustaba el Makoharu! xD... a la mayoría le gusta que Haruka haga pareja con Rin y aunque esa pareja no me desagrada tampoco, lo prefiero con Makoto xD. Y lo del apellido, no lo saqué de Free!, fue sólo una coincidencia que Makoto tuviese el mismo apellido. De hecho, empecé a escribir este fic mucho antes de empezar a ver la serie.

En fin, espero les haya gustado :), si es así, dejen review, please ;).


End file.
